The Keeper and the Kept
by thelittlevoiceinsideyourh
Summary: What if one person held the power to change all worlds. What if that person can bring more to a room than Hiei. What if someone tells me to never say what if again find out...(I'm not that good at summaries)plz read and RR.


A/N. Hello I'm Brittany and this is my first fanfic. I'm so proud of myself. Let me just say something about this fic. you see it's very different from the series, heck the main things that are the same are the characters the way the act and well their names. I'll probaly have a lot of A/N's or just two really long ones whatever, anyway I should introduce you to the voice inside my head, if I can find her let's see ahhh there she is I'll let Faye do the disclaimers...

Faye:She don't own jack shit let alone a whole show so don't sue her, or you'll be taking away the five dollars and all manga away from us..

me: Isn't she so nice anyway on to the story.

(another)A/N. This chappie mostly is a flashback, but still read even if you hate it tell me k.

(blah blah) A/N

A young man with sky blue hair sits at a oddly shaped thrown. The man's lime green eyes sat upon a picture that he had tooken for

him two years earlier. The picture was of a note that was writen on the grounds of Crystal City. He read the note over and over again even though understanding the meaning he thought that he may get some clue as to where to the one who wrote it now

Flashback 2 years earlier

_"Why...why did you have to kill him? I just lost my mother and then you take the one person that brought back hope to my life and you killed him. How could you Zuzuki?" The girl looked up at her older brother as she cradled her love in her arms. The man looked at her not showing any concerns to her feelings, but when he saw how hurt this made her feel he looked away every tatoo that was marked on his face turning different colors._

_"I'm sorry, but I will not let my youngest sister fall for a ningen. You are the Crystal demon and you already are a hanyou if you were to mate with a ningen than your child would be weak, and would be killed easily. I'm just trying to save you from the pain of seeing your child die."_

_"Oh I see so you give me the pain of letting me see the one I love die then." the girl stared at her older with a fury that he had not seen from her before. The girl looked as if she could kill him right then and there, and since just a few months ago she was working as a Rei Kai tantei she could use her newly developed powers. Her brown eyes wih what you could imagine as fire as the pupils sent a shiver up her brother spine. "It doesn't matter what I say to you though your so worked up on how much power you have you don't even have a heart anymore." the girl looked down one more time at her love she would have given anything to give him at least a proper burial ground, but soon her brother would be sweeping her back to the Maikai forcefully._

_"Yes it doesn't matter." Zuzuki looked at his sister then turned around and held up his arm a barrier appeared before them which would be taking them back to their castle in a area of Makai that only the Reikai has heard rumors about most of course being true._

_Zuzuki turn to his sister, but she stays her ground. "I knew it woud come to this." He held up his and a spray of sleeping powder came out of no where. He picked up his sister and headed into the portal._

another FB 2 weeks later

_Cystal City, a city of the over powering Crystal youkais held much power over what happened in Makai. Sure you have heard of others who say that they are the strongest and they are strong, but when it comes to the class system each Crystal youkai was on a whole different level, and even their weakest of fighters could beat about ten S class youkais at one time. The city glowed as the festival that unites all high powered youkais (or The Festival for the Powerful Wicked Heart as some call it) was about to start. _

_The king was in his newly placed thrown that was at such heights as the top of Crystal Palace were everyone could see him. To his right of him was his Crystal Youkai sister Subaru to her right was her Kitsune brother Kiba, to his right was his Inu sister Izu to her right was the little Crystal hanyou theft Miran, but in the last place the person who should have been there was no where in site. The Crystal Keeper the one who started all the festivites the youngest sister Ettie was no where to be found_

_"Where is she?" Zuzuki mumbled, "She can't still be hung up because I killed that...what did she call oh yeah..boyfriend of hers."_

_"Oh yeah she's pissed I myself if I was in her lace would have killed and laughed when I heard you scream in pain." Subaru said still mad that he would do such a thing to there youngest sister. Subaru was the opposite of Zuzuki in her looks meaning she had lime green hair and sky blue eyes, and also a face filled with natural tatoos._

_"She should get over it, god that ningen heart of her get on my last god damn nerves." Kiba siad looking annoyed that they were having this conversation yet again. Kiba was a black kitsune with black ears, hair ,and even eyes. (You know I wasn't the real one who cme up with this character idea, my friend one day told me that she had a dream where a black fox demon was in the shadows the whole way through it I mean she told me at first that he looked as if he was the saddow, neway my friend said that in the dream he would wait outside of bars when your good and drunk then he sneak up on you and kill you. She said by the end of the dream the kitsunes fur coat was stained in blood, now that was either my friends dream or fanfic. that I write a while back, ah who cares I'm talking to uch to the story)_

_"What are you guys talking about, hey where did Ettie go." said the slow one out of all the siblings Izu. Izu's coat was brown meaning her ears and her hair, but her eyes were a strange off white color which suited her perfectly since after all Izu was strange._

_"Your such a dumbass Izu there talking about Ettie and her dead lover, and where have you been Ettie hasn't been up here so how could she have gone somewhere." and lastly this was said by the secound youngest and the first hanyou in the group Miran.She like Ettie mainly stayed in her ningen form, she had blonde hair with a hint a brown in and her eyes were a ocean blue._

_Izu looked down embarassed she would have said something, but was interupted by the sound of long screams not coming from just one but hundreds of youkais from below, it suddenly went dark, I'm talking darker then usual for Maikai, not even a oyukai with the best of senses could see. The only sight that even one saw was glowing red eyes. "Ettie I know your the cause of this get out of whateven hiding place you are at and stop playing around with your dark powers." Zuzuki shouts as he stands up not walking anywhere since he couldn't see where he was going._

_Just like he ordered soon enough people were able to see again and they weren't seeing the glowing red eyes. Zuzuki looked down at his people horrifyed at what he saw. Countless among countless of bodies were spread among the ground. The festival that was planed was now he site of a burial ground. Organs, craked bones, even some puke was seen. The youkais that were not killed had blood spilled on their face from either a youkai blood spashing onto them or Ettie smacking him or her with an arm from someone she just killed. The place smelled of death (it also smelled like a few youkais pissed on themselves, but that's not important) and the culpri was no where to be found._

_People who were on the ground couldn't dee it, but someone in Zuzuki's spot clearly saw it. The bodies were lady out perfectly forming a circle among another among another, and in the middle of that circle a blood writen message was seen and it said._

_"I'm am leaving am I'm never coming back. Zuzuki I hope you understand that each one of the lives that I have taken tonight represents how much it pains me that you killed him. I hope you when you die you go to limbo and are tortured for the rest of time. Don't even look for me.-Ettie-The Queen of Darkness."_

FB (finaly) over present

Zuzuki looks at it one last time and givs up. His sister was somewhere and she didn't want to be found. He had checked all over Maikai she was there and the only other option she had was ningenkai, but she had the one thing that ningens need more than anything cash at least to his knowledge. He had it up to here with searching and none of the people that wrked for him wanted to do it either in fact they rather ber torture. He would have to get someone else to search someone she least except, and then it dawned on him Rei Kai she would never think that he sent them after her. All he have to do is intimidate them into doing this which would be to easy. Zuzuki got a remote off his desk and turned on the screen when Subaru appeared, "What the fuck you want I'm busy." She snarls at him with this whole little I'm going to kill you if it's not importantant look going on.

"Connect me to Rei Kai, and if you ever take that tone with me again I will rip your spine out straight from your neck, you got that."

He gives her a even more evil glare.

"Like you could."she laughs "You'll be connected with them shortly and you shouldn't get that damn tone with me neither or I'll do much worse than what you said." She continues her laughing and gets off from the screen.

"Damn that whore needs to find a mate so she want be such a damn bitch when she's in heat." Zuzuki sits down again awaiting to be connected with Rei Kai.

(blah blah)-Faye

A/N Ok confused or what don't worry everything will be explained in the next chappie, if there is one. NEWAY let me explain something now so ya want be like WHAT THE FUCK(!!!!!)Crystal youkais are like more or less bussiness demons, meanings that they run things like a company, and they act like it to at sometimes. (Another)NEWAY I rated this R cause so later on I can use all the bad language and graphic detail and drugs and alchol that I want (the jos of violance). So how do you like and how do you not like it. Please RR so then I can no how I need to improve, just know that the firs three chappie explains things so then I can have some fun without explaining things(YEAH we won't have to hear that much from you) I told ya that Faye was nice see I was right about something. (Hey bitch it's 4:55 and you got to take me somewhere tomorrow get your fucking ass to sleep.God damn are you a retard or something)


End file.
